Princesa del hielo Sasuke
by susnot22
Summary: AU, One-shot, Cuando los padres de los Uchiha salen a su segunda luna de miel, dejan al Muy Masculino y Sexy príncipe coronado Itachi a cargo del país con instrucción de encontrar una esposa para su pequeño hermano la princesa del hielo Sasuke. TRADUCCION


**Esta es una traducción de un fanfic llamado -Ice Princess Sasuke- de -The Rabid Toenail- link al fanfic original en mi perfil ... **

**

* * *

**

-¡Princesa del hielo Sasuke, es hora de despertar!- la criada le dijo una mañana, jalando la almohada debajo de su cabeza.

Sasuke protestó. -¡Ya te he _dicho_, Soy un _Hombre_!, Tienes que dirigirte hacia mi como Príncipe Sasuke!-

-Yo solo estoy siguiendo el protocolo asignado, princesa del hielo Sasuke, de acuerdo al decreto real 51063 sección D--

-¡Y son las cuatro de la mañana! Que _posible_ razón puede haber para despertarme tan temprano-

-Yo solo estoy siguiendo la sección H de--

-¡Bien, voy a hacer algunos decretos reales por mi cuenta¡ Decreto real numero uno del honorable príncipe Sasuke! Sección A ¡Ignorar todos y cada uno de los decretos hechos por Itachi en relación a Sasuke¡ Sección B, de ahora en adelante se referirán a Itachi como flamante gay, uñas pintadas, anfitrión de pijamadas Itachi!-

-Lo siento, pero el Muy masculino y sexy Príncipe coronado Itachi ha declarado que cualquiera de los decretos hechos por la Princesa del hielo Sasuke son nulos y sin efecto-

-¡Entonces publicare un edicto!- Gritó Sasuke.

-Esos también.-

Sasuke se derrumbó sobre la cama encogiéndose, -Solo… vete- murmuró débilmente.

La criada dio una pequeña risita y salió.

* * *

Sasuke salió de su cuarto varias horas mas tarde y marchó hacia la habitación del trono, que su hermano Itachi había tomado desde que sus padres habían partido a su segunda luna de miel hacia unos cuantos meses.

-¡Saaaaaaaaaas-Uke!- Itachi dijo en voz alta mientras el príncipe entraba, inspeccionando sus uñas perezosamente.

-_¿Qué_?- Sasuke dijo, no del todo divertido pero demasiado cansado para discutir.

-Madre y padre me pidieron un favor muy importante antes de que partieran… ellos me dijeron Oh amado y masculino hijo Itachi-´ -

-¡Deja de inventar cosas! Ellos saben que eres tan gay como un tazón de fruit loops y uno muy femenino.

-Ejem, y madre dijo Oh si tan solo yo fuera veinte años más joven´ y padre dijo vamos, ahora querida los complejos de Yocasta son mal vistos por la mayoría de la sociedad´ pero madre dijo pero queriiiidoo el es tan sexy y masculino´ así que padre finalmente se rindió y dijo Muy bien, vamos a tener un trío' en broma, por supuesto, así que pregunte si podría invitar a un amigo y hacerlo un cuadrilátero de amor…. Así, sabes- dijo Itachi haciendo un rectángulo con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

Sasuke tapó sus oídos y tarareo en volumen alto la melodía de un canto de guerra amazónico.

-Y luego, cuando se acabó, ellos me dijeron que mientras no estuvieran debería de encontrarte una esposa--

-¿Qué?-- Sasuke gritó, sus dedos no bloqueaban lo suficiente los absurdos murmullos de Itachi.

-O un esposo, si eso es lo que tu prefieres- estoy seguro de que a ellos no les importará,- Itachi dijo alegremente, acomodándose en el trono y colocando una pierna sobre la otra.

Sasuke cerró los puños. -¡Si, bueno mamá y papá me dijeron que mantuviera un ojo en ti para asegurarme que no tuvieras bebes peces mientras ellos no estuvieran!-

Itachi puso una expresión herida, golpeando sus uñas purpuras de una forma molesta contra el brazo (del trono). -De verdad Sasuke, que mala educación-

-Bueno, eso es lo que dijeron. Estaban realmente preocupados por su hijo y su 'amigo especial, -Flipper-.

-Su nombre es Kisame, no Flipper! Y si alguien va a quedar embarazado ese vas a ser tu, Sas-uke! -

-¡tu!-

-¡No, tu!-

-¡No, tu!-

-¡No, tu!¡Y nosotros tendremos un baile mañana! Todos los invitados son señoritas elegibles, así que más vale que elijas una de ellas. -

-¡Qué! Chillo Sasuke.

-Deberías de trabajar en el asunto de la pubertad, si lo hicieras tu voz no chirriaría así-

-Cállate!-

-Quiero decir, yo tenía una sexy profunda voz a los trece… ¿que te sucedió hermanito?-

-Eurrrrrrrrrrgh!- Sasuke gruño guturalmente, saliendo de la sala.

-Bueno, le daré una A por el esfuerzo, por lo menos. ¡Sigue intentándolo, Sasuke! -, le gritó a Sasuke mientras se retiraba.

* * *

Sasuke hacia caras. En una manera totalmente digna, por supuesto. Esta bien hacer caras si uno luce tan bien como Sasuke al hacerlo. Ajem.

A Sasuke no le gustaban las chicas. Es más, le disgustaban. No es que le gustaran los chicos- a el no le gustaba nadie especialmente no un hombre en particular llamado su hermano mayor Itachi, que estaba haciendo un tango borracho con un hombre de piel azul al otro lado de la habitación. Eurgh. Hombres-peces. Sasuke dio la vuelta.

Había muchas chicas en la habitación. De hecho Sasuke no creía haber visto tantas de una sola vez. Mareaba, de verdad. Todas caminaban alrededor en sus tacones con sus grandes vestidos de baile y sus sonrisas y perfume. ¿Y se suponía que Sasuke debía elegir una de ellas? Imposible. Todas ellas parecían… repulsivas. Incluso esa rubia de cintura pequeña y la chica de la frente enorme con cabello rosa, quienes mantenían presentándose con el una y otra vez y lo hacían sentirse enfermo. De hecho fueron las peores.

Ellas estaban peleando por el, jalándose el cabello y lanzándose puñetazos entre si, convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo de extremidades giratorias. Sasuke tomo su oportunidad de escapar huyendo tan rápido como sus sexys piernas pudieran llevarlo. Corrió ciegamente sin detenerse hasta que choco con algo solido.

Algo que dio un chillido y se derrumbo, Sasuke siguiendo a la revoltura de azul y naranja hacia el suelo. ¿Azul y naranja, uh? Feos colores para un vestido. Solo imagínense cuan enojadas sus damas de honor deben de estar. Azul y naranja, yuc.

-Ey, príncipe bastardo, quítate de encima- Azul y naranja gruñó poco femeninamente, empujando a Sasuke de encima de ella.

Sasuke vio feo a la chica, abriendo su boca para darle una verdadera bofetada verbal en la mano-, pero se encontró sin voz al verla.

Su piel era un cálido bronceado, su cabello tan dorado como el sol, extrañas pero adorables marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, y los mas impresionantes ojos azules que había visto.

-¡Esta!- gritó, provocando que la rubia le diera la más feroz y linda mirada que jamás había visto.

-No me mires así, príncipe bastardo-

Y de repente, ahí estaba Itachi. Riéndose en voz alta (jo jo jo) y levantado a Sasuke. -¡felicitaciones Sasuke!- ¡de todas las personas con vestido aquí, elegiste a la única que no era una chica¡adiós!

-¡N-No quise decir eso!¡Quise decir, esta robo mis galletas!

- Felicitaciones Naruto, conseguiste ser la reina- le dijo Itachi a naruto, ignorando completamente las protestas de su pequeño hermano.

-¡Yaaaaaay!- Naruto exclamó alegremente, quitándose su larga peluca rubia para revelar su muy _masculino_ corte de cabello. A la distancia, Kisame tiraba confeti en forma de Corazón al aire.

-¿Que hace el aquí? Te _dije_¡ No puedes tener bebes peces mientras papá y mama no están!-

-El es mi avienta-confeti oficial, muchas gracias. En un trabajo _muy_ importante.-

-Además, se suponía que debía de casarte con una chica agradable, y mira lo que paso. Ja ja, pequeño Sasuke se va a casar con un hombre.-

-¡Nooooooooooo!- Sasuke exclamó dramáticamente, cayendo al piso y acunando su cabeza en sus manos.

Itachi volteo sus ojos. -No seas tonto, Princesa del hielo Sasuke. Tu escogiste a Naruto. No te comportes como una niña.-

-Si, levántate, Príncipe Bastardo,- Naruto dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu vestido es feo,- Gruñó Sasuke, tirando de su dobladillo.

-Gracias por venir, Naruto. Te _dije_ que el te escogería¿o no? Jo jo jo jo…-

-_¡bebes peces_- Gritó Sasuke.

-Que maleducado,- Itachi dijo. -Bien, chicas, me temo que se tienen que ir. Sasuke, evidentemente, ya no siente la necesidad de fingir que es heterosexual, así que obviamente todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. ¡ Que tengan un lindo dia!-

Las chicas gemían y sollozaban mientras las sacaban del castillo.

-iAsi que Kisame ¿Que tal si tiras algo de ese confeti en mi habitación, hmm?- Sugirió Itachi.

* * *

-Sinceramente me gustaría hacerte temblar y llorar,- dijo Sasuke, estremeciendose.

Naruto sonrió. -cuando quieras princesa, cuando quieras.-

-¡De dolor, por supuesto!- Gritó Sasuke, sus mejillas enrojeciendo.

-por supuesto,- Naruto repitió, como si no hubiera estado pensando en otra cosa. -sabes, Príncipe Bastardo, tal vez deberías de tomar una larga duchaen un lago helado.-

-Yo prefiero las aguas termales, aunque por supuesto un _plebeyo_ como tu probablemente no conoce las alegrías de—hey ¿Te estas burlando de mi?-

-¡Por _supuesto_ que no, mi amado ¿Porque _habría_ de provocarte? …tal vez en la cama, por supuesto. Esta perfectamente bien. Provocar a alguien en la cama.-

-¡Deja de provocarme acerca de provocarme en la cama!-

-¿Que, acaso _quieres_ ser provocado en la cama ¿ahora?- Sonrió burlonamente Naruto.

-N-no,- Tartamudeo Sasuke, ruborizándose.

-¿Estas seguro ? podría hacerlo.-

-Grrrr…-

-¿O te gustaría ir a nadar otra vez? Yo podría ir contigo esta vez…- Naruto puso su brazo sobre los hombres de Sasuke, apoyándose contra el.

-¡Cállate y bésame!- Exclamó Sasuke, su voz rechinando desagradablemente.

-Por supuesto, Príncipe Bastardo,- Dijo Naruto, sonriendo burlona y condescendientemente.

* * *

Sobra decir que, los padres de los Uchiha estaban menos que complacidos al encontrar que no solo Itachi casó a Sasuke con un _hombre_, sino que Sasuke tampoco había sido capaz de evitar que Itachi tuviera bebes peces. Fue tan vergonzoso que decidieron partir rápidamente a su tercera luna de miel—dejando a una de las criadas a cargo esta vez. Las criadas eran _mucho_ mas confiables..

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, esta es mi primera traducción, por favor dejen su comentario y diganme si les gustaria q tradujera alguna otra historia¡adios! **

**disculpen por los errores.**


End file.
